


Something More

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beauty and the Beast AU, Connor wears a dress, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: Connor has been held in the castle of a beast, Hank, for a while now. Their relationship has grown stronger, and they decide to have a special evening all to themselves.(Beauty and the Beast AU PWP)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/gifts).



> You want some monster-fucking? Well, you have come to the right place!!!!

Connor’s heart pounded beneath his ribs with anticipation.

Part of him wondered what Hank would look like, since they were both getting dressed up for dinner tonight. Not that there was any specific occasion, but… something had changed between them. 

When Hank had protected him from those wolves in the forest, even though Connor had trespassed where he should not have, things slowly softened between them. He treated the beast’s wounds carefully, and read to Hank while he was laid up in bed. When Hank was well enough to move around again, he insisted on giving Connor the castle’s library. 

They spent so many hours in there. There were so many books that Hank had never even touched, and Connor would read with him every afternoon while they had tea. Romantic fairytales, philosophy, and Greek myths; each one made the castle feel larger, Connor could visit faraway lands in those books, at least.

Then again, even his simple life in the village would not have afforded him the chance to travel the world, either. And the bookshop was a mere fraction of this collection.

That’s why, when Hank had asked for them to have a ball of their own, Connor felt a stirring, confusing ache inside. He wasn’t much for big parties, often avoiding the town festivals anyway, but to dress up in fine fabrics and dance in the castle’s beautifully grand ballroom.

When would he have ever gotten the chance? 

And so, he decided, why not make the most of it?

Chloe and Kara were a bit surprised when he asked what gowns were in storage in the castle.

“Are there any?” Connor asked again as he bathed that morning. His hair had grown out a little in the months since he first arrived, and with it his locks had begun show their natural curl.

“I’m sure there are. You’re just,” Kara smiled, “You’re so full of surprises, dearie.”

Grinning ear to ear, Connor covered himself in a robe and crept down the hall to one of the larger storage closets. A host of gowns lined on of the walls, but there was one in particularly that caught his eye, and he hurried back to his room with it.

As the clock in the main hall struck six o’clock, Hank huffed and paced back and forth. “What’s taking so long?”

Chris chuckled, his candles flickering. “It’s only just six, Hank. It isn’t Connor’s fault you’re early.”

“What, are you nervous?” Jeffery teased.

“It isn’t that,” Hank grumbled back, defensively. “I just… don’t like to be kept waiting.”

Jeffery cleared his throat, throwing a glance at the staircase to get Hank to look up; he was stunned.

Connor wore a pale-gold gown, the thread that embroidered the roses along the bodice and skirt shimmered in the candlelight. There were matching silk flowers pinned in his hair, too. He looked-

“Perfect,” Hank whispered aloud as Connor descended the stairs. 

Careful not to trip, Connor held the skirt up a little as he came down, smiling so hard he was sure his dimples were creasing his cheeks. When he got to the bottom, he stopped to get a good look at Hank, and breathlessly approached. Despite his large body, the beast had fit nicely in a fine coat of blue brocade, gold cording along the edges of his lapels and sleeves.

“You look wonderful,” Connor remarked, his eyes taking in every inch of his host before bowing.

Hank swallowed, trying to find the right words, “You do too.” He bowed back, but only a little; his waistcoat not leaving with much flexibility. “Thank you for coming.”

“Shall we?” Connor swung to Hank’s side and linked an arm around one of Hank’s.

They were served in the dining room with only a handful of candles upon the table as light, and Hank poured each of them tall glasses of wine from the cellars. 

They ate slowly, despite the small meal, too distracted in their quiet and fumbling conversation. Both nervous, the buzzing energy between them echoing and growing. Eventually, Connor pulled Hank to his feet and they opened the doors to the ballroom. Large windows looked out over the unkempt garden, but the moonlight streamed in and caused the colors of the stained glass to reflect off the polished stone floor. 

Hank reached down for Connor’s shoulder and waist, while enchanted instruments played a gentle waltz. At first, Hank fumbled with his steps; he hadn’t danced in so long, let alone on these larger legs. He began to regret not practicing, but Connor took lead a couple of times with a teasing smirk.

They spun around the floor with each song for the better part of an hour before they were both panting and smiling. Connor’s cheeks were handsomely rosy, his curls coming free from where he pinned them. “I’m sorry for getting a little carried away,” he breathed, leaning into Hank’s chest.

The beast curled his head in and brushed the top of Connor’s head with his nose. “Not at all, I enjoyed it.” 

The climbed up to the library, a bottle of cognac and fruit waiting for them by the fireplace. Their clasped hands broke away as Hank uncorked the bottle to pour them each a glass. Connor slipped out of his shoes, stretching and curling his feet before taking his glass and sitting down on the rug. 

Hank went to sit, but, his stiff coat made it a bit difficult. He set down his glass and started to remove it, leaving only a loose-fitting white shirt and his breeches. 

“Oh-“ Connor blushed as he looked up, and stood also. “Would you mind helping me out of this, actually?” The words came out innocently enough, despite the odd tension between them growing by the minute. “Please?”

Smiling gently, Hank nodded, going up to Connor’s back where he was turned. It was a testament, he thought, to how much they had grown to trust one another. Connor had already undone the knotted ribbon, but turned away as he let Hank begin to loosen the corset lacing up his back.

“I was rather surprised when I saw you wearing this,” Hank uttered hoarsely, breathing close to Connor’s shoulder. 

The young man shuddered as the breath passed across his skin, “Was it a- a good surprise?”

“Oh, very much so.” He pulled each row of crossed ribbon loose from the bottom-up, and around the middle, pulled a little harder so Connor stumbled backwards into him. Hank jaw was dangerously close to Connor’s ear as his spoke to him. “A very sweet surprise, Con.”

With the bindings loosened, the dress began to slip down, revealing Connor’s shoulders as it seemed to deflate and pool around Connor’s knees. A more form-fitting corset was beneath, plain but laced tight. Connor turned, eyes meeting Hank’s and never breaking away as he undid each clasp down the hard boning of the busk. He took in a deep breath in relief before a large paw wrapped around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

His heart burst, his mouth opening in a gasp but it only invited Hank further in. And Connor kissed him in kind, basking in the new strangeness of navigating the protruding fangs with his soft lips. Unconsciously, he pulled at Hank’s shirt needily, and Hank broke them apart with a chuckle. 

“Here,” he said, removing the shirt himself as Connor fumbled to strip away his own undergarments. The plain white fabric was shirked to reveal a galaxy of little birth marks across his skin. “Oh, my sweet Connor,” Hank gasped in awe. Connor’s beauty was far greater than he ever deserved to behold.

He laid Connor down on the fur rug beside the crackling fire, a strong arm wrapped around Connor’s back to hold him up as trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. Groaning, Connor arched into the touch, the burning need in his core growing. He reached down toward Hank’s pelvis; the prize was too far for him to touch, so he ran his fingers through the fur along Hank’s sides.

“Fuck-“ Hank gasped, shifting upwards until he felt Connor’s fingertips deftly stroke him. It had been so long since even he had touched himself like this… and Connor’s hand was so perfectly warm but firm. His hands tensed, his claws digging into Connor’s skin. “Do you,” he started, swallowing. “Do you want me to-“

“Yes!” Connor squeaked, giving one last, long stroke before flipping himself over beneath Hank. “Let me just… let me get ready first.”

His fingers reached around behind his back, finding his hole and working his fingers around the edge. Connor bit his lip, grunting as he fingered himself hastily, hardly noticing that Hank had backed up and was leaning down over him. 

“Such a sweet little ass you have,” Hank rumbled, sniffing the sweat on Connor skin and nosing at his soft flesh. “Why don’t I help?”

Connor’s hand was moved aside as Hank’s claws spread him open, and hot puffs of air across his hole made him clench nervously. 

“It’s all right, I’ve got you. Hank softly nipped at the supple flesh, letting his tongue drag along the forming goosebumps. He felt Connor’s hips stutter in surprise, and then the boy absolutely melted as his tongue met with the puckered rim of his hole.

“Hank, please!”

“You have to relax,” Hank admonished gently, waiting for the ring of muscle to loosen slightly before letting is tongue intrude.

With a long moan, Connor scrambled for purchase on the fur rug as Hank’s tongue slid around the rim of his entrance. His cheeks burned, hardly able to think beyond the delicious ecstasy, and he sacrificed stability to wrap a hand around his own, firm cock. Then, Hank hummed low, and it sent a shiver across Connor’s body.

“I can’t- I can’t take any more teasing,” Connor whined, legs shaking as Hank’s tongue left him.

Their heavy breathing echoed in the large library, and Hank rubbed Connor’s hips as he lined himself up. “Are you sure?”

Connor could only nod, swallowing hard as he felt the blunt head of Hank’s cock press against him. “Please, I beg you. Take me.”

He slid in slowly, carefully; his hips pumped gently as he entered Connor, and soaked in every noise that came from those sweet lips. “That’s it, Con. You’re doing so well.”

Gasping, Connor pressed his hips back a little as his vision blurred with tears. The stretch pinched a little painfully, but he cried out in pleasure as Hank withdrew and then gave a harsher thrust. His mouth hung open and he let his head tilt down toward the floor.

“More… oh God, more-“ he begged. 

Hank slid in to the hilt, and Connor crumpled happily into the plush rug. He leaned back and forth, just slightly out of rhythm with Hank so that when he thrusted in it would hit him even harder, and deeper. The sound that came from Hank was somewhere between a moan and a growl, harsh and deep, and as Connor fell forward he followed suit, pinning him down with his hips. 

The thrusts became more shallow but faster, and the pressure on Connor’s cock against the floor was enough to send him tumbling through a shaky orgasm. Connor made a breathy, guttural noise; limp and satisfied and chest bursting happily. His legs quaked, head spinning a little as Hank continued to piston into him with unstoppable force. It didn’t take much longer for the beast to put all of his energy into another few thrusts, all but roaring for the whole castle to hear as he spilled every drop into Connor. He felt his belly expand, the odd feeling of being so full making his cock twitch, especially when Hank pulled away teasingly slow. 

He felt Hank rise up a little behind him, pulling a little at the skin of Connor’s ass to see his seed try to leak out around his cock.

“What a lovely sight,” he murmured to himself, before pulling the rest of the way out to hear Connor gasp in surprise. Hank lowered himself beside Connor, both glistening with sweat but cozily embraced beside the fire.

Connor turned in his arms, smiling softly, “Thank you again for tonight.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this.”

Connor opened his mouth to ask, but so far, Hank had been so reluctant to talk about the past. “I never thought I’d be able to,” he said instead.

But, Hank seemed to notice that look on Connor’s face. “The last ball we had here,” he said softly, looking away. “Was for my son’s birthday.” He paused, swallowing, but Connor moved his chair closer and even placed his hands on one of Hank’s paws. “He was turning six, and the day after the party he left to visit my late wife’s family across the mountains. But… he fell ill on the way there.” He enfolded Connor’s hands in both of his own. “I miss him every day.”

“I’m so sorry,” Connor said, leaning closer and lifting a hand, tentatively, to brush a tear from the corner of Hank’s eye.

“It was so long ago, now,” Hank exhaled. “But I can never forget the pain I felt that day.”

“When I went to the tower,” Connor said, “There was a portrait of a boy. Was that him?”

Nodding, Hank held him a little tighter. “I became cruel in my grief, and for that I was cursed.”

“I’m sorry you have suffered so much, Connor said. “It hurts to lose those you love.”

Hank frowned, the words stinging. He knew Connor meant it earnestly, but, he had taken Connor away from his own family. He was only here because of Hank’s anger and spite, yet, was still kind despite it all. All he would have to do is let Connor go, it was all in his power after all.

But if Connor left… would he even want to come back?


End file.
